Fighting For Your Love
by jergetsaelt
Summary: Jeremie gets BigBang powers and must deal with Xanas greatest attack and keeping the secret from his friends. 1st fanfic. JxA. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Given The Power**

"Odd two hornets on your left, Yumi there's a Kankrelat behind you, Ulrich there's a Manta above you and remember, protect Aelita at all costs." After saying all this Jeremie thought to himself "I wish I could get a chance to go into Lyoko, and I could be more than the nerd that operates the super computer''. With Jeremie finally waking up from his day dream the others were yelling for him to launch their vehicles. Jeremie back to work the computer was launching Yumi and Odds vehicle's, and as Jeremie was launching Ulrich's vehicle he noticed he hit a wrong button, but as always his vehicle was in Lyoko. As Jeremie was watching the loading screen for the vehicle, then another screen appeared saying ''**RELEASING GAS!**'' Jeremie just thought it was nothing until he noticed a purple gas coming in from the vents above. Jeremie started coughing and fell to the floor as he saw Ulrich was devitalized.

As Ulrich rode the elevator up right before he entered the computer room a large glass wall appeared if front of him denying him into the room. He noticed Jeremie was on the floor and the purple gas. Ulrich then remembered what Jeremie told them once

**_Flashback……._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok guys, to prevent Xana's attacks in this room I installed a safety program so Xana will not be able to make ghosts in this room and if anyone that has a ghost in them and they come into this room it will be sucked out of them and also if there's some sort of gas or something in here it will get rid of it, to activate it hit the button in the elevator."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_End Flashback……._**

Ulrich immetally pushed the button and watched the gas get sucked into the vents.

As soon as all the gas was gone the large glass wall went back above the elevator. Ulrich then ran to Jeremie to get him off the floor. Jeremie woke to ask what was the gas. "I think that stuff was Big Bang Gas Odd told me about it once, he said it gives humans weird powers". "Well I feel fine it's probably nothing." "Jeremie we should probably get you to a hospital, that gas can do weird stuff". "No, I'm fine, and don't tell anyone about this, especially **Aelita**, Ok" "Ok, Jer. "Jeremie I've deactivated the tower, enter the code Aelita said on the screen. "Ok Aelita, Code Earth."

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	2. Discovering Powers

**Discovering powers **

After they had defeated Xana they went to the school for dinner (Yumi went to her house because she isn't a boarder).After dinner they all retired to their rooms. As Aelita got off on the girls level she said goodnight to the guys and she went into her room. C'mon Jer are you goanna ask her or not you said you were goanna tonight Odd said? I know but I don't think I'm goanna ask her tonight. Yeah well we know how to motivate ya! Ulrich and Odd said. With that said they grabbed Jeremie by the arms and brought him right in front of Aelita's door. One, Two, Three! Reaching three they threw Jeremie at Aelita's door. Aelita heard the huge slam at the door and slowly opened the door. With Ulrich and Odd hearing the door open Ulrich and Odd ran in different directions. When Aelita opened the door she saw Jeremie's and said ''Oh, hello Jeremie is there something wrong?'' Um, no I was wondering …..Uh, the Carnival is in town and I was wondering if you wanted to g…go with me? I would love to Jeremie. Awesome.. um..tomorow night? Sure. Ok goodnight. As Jeremie walked down the hall to the staircase he thought to himself ''Whooo Hooooo! I got a date with **Aelita!**''. But his happy thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain in his head he fell to his knees with his head hurting like **hell**. A couple of seconds later the pain was gone and he just ignored it like it never happened and returned to his happy thoughts about his date with Aelita. As he got to the level where his dorm was he was greeted by Ulrich and Odd who asked ''how'd it go''? They asked. We are going to the Carnival tomorrow night. Sweet, well night. Night guys. As Jeremie entered his room and fell to sleep, he didn't notice the pen hovering over his table.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	3. Sorry I Was Late

**Sorry I was late**

As Aelita was getting ready for her date with Jeremie she put on the cloths she wore when she first came to earth. Jeremie told her to meet her at 8:00 at his door because it would take them about a half hour to get to the pier where the Carnival was. As 7:50 came she put on some lipstick and a pink earring on her left ear as she had when she is in Lyoko. When she reached Jeremie's room she knocked on his door, she was expecting him to come with a huge smile on his face. She waited for about a minute, she walked into with no one responding to see no one was in there. She walked to Ulrich and Odds room and saw that Odd was playing game boy and Ulrich listening to music. When Odd noticed Aelita was in their door way he said '' Hey Aelita you look great.'' Aelita slightly blushing but she remembered why she came to them ''Say, Odd have you seen Jeremie, he said for me to meet him at his room but he wasn't there?'' Um…nope, maybe he's already at the Carnival? Ok, thanks Odd, bye.

**_At The Carnival……._**

Aelita reached the carnival about fifteen minutes later because she ran, but when she got there Jeremie was nowhere in sight, She decided to wait for a while for Jeremie to show up, she decided he was probably a bit late.

_**One Hour Later…….**_

Aelita had been waiting for Jeremie for an hour and finally realized he wasn't coming. Heartbroken, Aelita ran back to her dorm crying all the way. When she finally got to her dorm she locked her door, jumped on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**_To Be Continued……._**


	4. Uncontrolled Powers

**Uncontrolled Powers**

On Sunday the day they had no School they all usually slept in, Ulrich and Odd got up early to meet Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita in front of the vending machine like they did everyday.

_**At The Vending Machine…….**_

Ulrich and Odd were greeted by Yumi. ''Hello, don't you guys usually sleep in on Sunday? ''Yeah but we wanted to see all of you today before you left because that's when we get up.'' After their conversation Aelita showed up with not her usually smile but with a sad frown. They were all expecting for her to tell them about her date with Jeremie. Aelita mostly ignored them and ordered something from the vending machine. Yumi couldn't stand the silence any longer, she broke the ice ''So Aelita how was your date with Jeremie?'' Aelita was silent for a moment but then they started to hear her weep a bit. Aelita what's wrong? J..Jeremie ditched me last night! Oh, they all said at the same time. Jeremie wouldn't do that Yumi said! Well he did! Aelita was now completely crying. That **Bastard** Odd said under his breath. Aelita you go take a walk or something well go find him. You've haven't seen him lately? No, we haven't seen him since yesterday at about 3:00. Ok, I'll just go for a walk she said wiping the tears from her eyes. Ulrich didn't say a word during the whole conversation hopping Jeremie's Big Bang powers wasn't the cause of missing his date with Aelita, although at the same time hoping he just didn't just ditch her.

_**In The Forest…….**_

That **Son Of A Bitch**! Odd said in fury, how could he ditch Aelita? I dunno it totally doesn't seem like Jeremie Yumi said in confusion. Yeah, I know, he probably cooped himself in the factory, again! Or, maybe something bad happened to him, huh Ulrich said. Like whhhhaaaaaaaaa! Odd said almost completely falling in a giant crater. Gotcha Yumi said grabbing Odd by the arm. What caused this crater Yumi said before she saw who was in the center of it. Jeremie! They all yelled. How'd this happen Yumi gasped and Ulrich looking because he did not tell them about the incidence. I think I'll know how holding up Jeremie's PDA that was under his foot.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	5. Very Deadly Powers

**Very Deadly Powers**

**_On Jeremie's PDA……._**

**Guys**…chhhhh…**Big Bang!**…chhhhh…**Powers!**…chhhhh…**Ask!**…chhhhh…**Ulrich!**… chhhh…**Tell!**…chhhhh…**Aelita!**…chhhhh…**I'm!**…chhhhh…**Sorry!** _End Video_

**_Back In Forest……._**

Ulrich it seems that you know about this, is that true? Yes, it is a couple of days ago some Big Bang gas was released into the Super Computer room while we were in Lyoko. Why didn't you tell us Yumi asked angrily! Jeremie told me not to tell anyone, especially Aelita for some reason? Why? I dunno? I'll call Aelita and tell her to meet us at Jeremie's room.

_**At Jeremie's Room…….**_

So Jeremie has Big Bang powers which ones Odd asked? I dunno, Hey look Jeremie wrote them down.

_**On Jeremie's paper…….**_

1. Telekinesis

2. Teleportation

3. Power to fuse with elements

4. Energy Beams

Reminder To Myself….

If I use too much of my power I will release a large explosion upon myself, creating a large crater.

_**Back In Jeremie's Room…….**_

So that explains the crater. At that moment Aelita entered the room.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	6. A Second Chance

**A Second Chance**

As Aelita entered Jeremie's room she noticed Jeremie on his bed, out cold and multiple cuts, and his cloths were all torn up. Even though she wanted to slap him so much she felt guilty for she knew it probably wasn't his fault he missed their date. As everyone saw how guilty Aelita looked, as Ulrich was about to tell her about his Big Bang powers, he just couldn't say a word, not because he was breaking his promise to Jeremie but, he just couldn't speak. What happened to him Aelita finally asked in a very worried voice. As Yumi and Odd noticed Ulrich wasn't going to tell her any time soon they decided they were going to tell her. As Yumi and Odd were about to tell her they heard a voice in their heads

_**In Yumi's and Odd's Mind's…….**_

DON'T TELL HER I WILL!

_**Back In Jeremie's Room…….**_

Look Jeremie's waking up! Aelita said in a cheery voice. ''A..Aelita''. ''Yes Jeremie.'' ''I'm sorry.'' '' Don't be it wasn't your fault, what did this to you?''' ''It was, Um…Xana, yeah he must have had an after lasting effect on that laser in space he used a while ago, but he didn't activate a tower, ok''. ''Ok Jeremie, I'll go get the nurse to come and check on you''. Hey Aelita, the carnival's in for another week and I was wondering if we could go next Saturday and we could act like this never happened? Jeremie said in a very nervous voice. Ok Jeremie. Aelita said in a happy voice as she left the room.

Your goanna have to tell her sooner or later. Yumi said I a very sad voice

I know I will. Jeremie said as if he knew she was going to say that.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	7. Soon Destruction

**Soon Destruction**

_**In The Infirmary…….**_

Mr. Belpois you should have come sooner, your really lucky you survived falling from that small cliff (that's what Aelita told the nurse). It's lucky Aelita told me when she did, you have several cuts and bruises. All your cuts are covered but you should go easy on your arm and walking. Everything else seems to be fine, so you can be on your way.

**_Next Saturday Night…….._**

As Aelita was getting ready for her second date with Jeremie she put on the cloths she wore last time, Jeremie said this time he was going to meet her at her dorm room. As she finished putting on her lipstick she heard a knock at the door. She was greeted by Jeremie in a green shirt, a dark green over through dress shirt, blue jeans and him saying '' You look beautiful Aelita. Aelita blushing like crazy said 'shall we go?'' ''We shall'' Jeremie said in a sly voice.

_**At The Carnival…….**_

The two had spent two hours and Aelita was more than happy and impressed. Jeremie took her on every ride she wanted to go on and bought her some ice cream. Jeremie knew Aelita was happy, not by the expression on her face but he was using his mind reading powers. He knew using his powers was deadly to him but Aelita's happiness was more important to him. He suddenly notice Aelita's eyes go wide he didn't know what she was staring at so he just decided to read her mind instead.

**_In Aelita's Mind……._**

Oh, a boot with a giant Teddy Bear. I hope Jeremie wins me one for me.

_**Back At The Carnival…….**_

****C'mon Aelita I'm goanna win you a bear. Aelita's face grew with happiness. As Jeremie said he would, he won a Teddy Bear for Aelita. They soon left the Carnival to the School.

_**Outside Aelita's Dorm Room…….**_

''Thank you Jeremie I had a great time.'' ''Me too Aelita, want to do this again some time.'' ''Sure thing Aelita said then leaning forward and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Jeremie seemed very surprised but accepted the kiss. Aelita then backing away and saying ''Goodnight…..Einstein. Jeremie now very happy walked back to his dorm with a large grin on his face

_**In Lyoko…….**_

**Main Tower: Activated **

**Purpose: Destruction Of Jeremie Belpois**

**Attack On World: Send 10 Kankrelat And New Recruit:……..**


	8. Xana's Greatest Attack

**Xana's Greatest Attack**

**_At The Vending Machine……._**

"So Jeremie showed up this time ''Yumi asked Ulrich. ''Yeah we saw him walk to his room with a huge smile on his face''. ''Oh, look here comes Aelita now, we can ask her about it'' Yumi said. Hey Aelita, they all said. ''So Aelita, how was your date with Jeremie''. ''It was wonderful''. Aelita answered with a smile. Jeremie won me a giant Teddy Bear. The others happy for her had to raise a question. ''So Aelita, did Jeremie tell you anything, Important? ''No, why?'' Their conversation was interrupted by someone screaming

AAAAHHHH! What's that kid screaming about? Ulrich said in frustrated voice. ''Look'' Aelita said paralyzed in fear. ''It's a….a Kankrelat! Ulrich yelled. The Kankrelat fired two shots at Aelita. Arrgghh! Jeremie yelled as he took the hits for Aelita. Jeremie are you ok? Yeah, I'm fine, the School's evacuated, get inside, I'll take care of these guys he said as he shot two energy beams from his hands. Jeremie easily destroyed the monsters and it looked like it took a lot out of him.

It looks like the rest aren't here yet, we have to get inside. Jeremie said in a very serious voice.

_**In The School……**_

As they got into the school Jeremie sat against the wall, tired from using his powers. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi went to get Jeremie's laptop, they knew he would need it to see what Xana was up to. Aelita was worried about Jeremie, she needed to know more. ''Jeremie, how did you do that?'' ''Uh….about a week ago I was infected with some Big Bang Gas, it gave me powers'' .''Why didn't you tell us.'' ''The others know, I didn't tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore, and you would see me as a freak''. ''Powers or not, I don't care'' she said before giving him another passionate kiss on the lips. She pulled away to say ''And I more than like you''. They were greeted by the others watching and Odd had taken a picture and was singing '' Jeremie and Aelita sitting in a tree K-I-S-S.'' He was interrupted halfway by Jeremie. ''Give me my laptop Odd'' Jeremie said in a

casual voice. ''Here you go Romeo'' Odd said half snickering.

Oh, god no! ''Jeremie what's wrong?'' they all asked. Xana has sent a powerful recruit and he's activated the main tower in sector 5 and he's after me.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	9. Fighting For Love

**Fighting For Love**

_**In The School...**_

****So Xana's after you? Aelita asked. Yeah, I figure his new recruit is goanna be here in about an 10 minutes, you all should take shelter. No, were goanna fight this…thing with you. They all said. You can't, the most you can do is watch from the sidelines! Jeremie said in a concerned voice. Although there is one thing you can do. What? Aelita asked. There's a machine I've been working on to suck powerful Xana ghost out of people, you could finish that!

_**10 Minutes Later…….**_

****Jeremie were halfway done with the **Xana vac**. Ulrich said with happiness, we just need some more time. Ok, you called it the **Xana vac. **It was my idea Odd said. Xana's recruit is almost here Yumi said with the sound of worry in her voice. Hey Jeremie that's that **Bang Baby, Hotstreak**, be careful! I will guys, wish me luck! Good luck! Ulrich, Yumi and Odd said. I'll walk down with you. Ok Aelita.

_**Outside The School…….**_

''Wish me luck Aelita''. Jeremie said in a confident voice. ''I will''. A tear fell down Aelita's cheek. ''Aelita what's wrong?'' Come back alive Jeremie! Aelita said like she would never see him again ''I will'' Jeremie said, then he gave her a very passionate kiss on the lips. ''I will, don't worry'' Jeremie said. ''You should go help the others the Bang Baby is goanna be here any second.'' ''Ok, good luck'' Aelita said as she went inside to help the others.

**_Outside The School ……._**

So Xana, you've taken over a Bang Baby. Jeremie said in a pissed off voice. It seems fair, don't you think, after all you're a Bang Baby too! Xana said. Bang Baby or not your still not going to win. Jeremie said. I disagree! Xana said as he threw a fireball straight at Jeremie. As the fireball headed straight for Jeremie he had nowhere to go and he got hit by fireball.

_**Inside The School…….**_

''Nooooooo!'' Aelita screamed with tears rolling down her eyes. ''**Damn you Xana'' **Odd yelled. I don't believe it Yumi said with a shocked expression on her face ''Me either''. Ulrich said.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	10. Bang Baby Vs Bang Baby

**Bang Baby Vs. Bang Baby**

''Nooooooo!'' Aelita screamed with tears rolling down. ''He said he would come back alive! Aelita now crying her eyes out. ''Don't cry'' a voice said coming within the fire. ''I am coming back alive'' the voice said. Then all the fire disappeared to show Jeremie made of fire ( he looks like the Human Torch ). Remember I can fuse with elements Jeremie said very happy. ''So Xana I guess the playing field really is fair now!'' Not for long!'' Xana said in rage and firied two fireballs at Jeremie. Jeremie easily dodged the fireballs and launched a large one at Xana. Xana was hit by Jeremie's large fireball and was thrown back about ten feet. Jeremie then confidant hovered about four feet above Hotstreak taunting him.

Go Jeremie! His friends shouted from the third floor where they were finishing the Xana vac. ''Be a shame if something happened to your friends'' Xana said as he launched 5 fireballs at Jeremie's friends. They all screamed for Jeremie's help. ''don't worry guys, I'm coming! Jeremie said as he jumped in a puddle and became made of water. He then fired a massive wave of water at the fireballs Xana launched. ''Your goanna pay for that Xana! Jeremie yelled at Xana.

''Oh, really let's see you do something about it!'' Xana said in confidence. Suddenly a huge sickness fell over Jeremie. He started to glow snow white. He knew what was happening, and he knew how to use it against Xana.

''What trick are you playing human'' Xana said in anger. Your destruction, that's what Xana! Jeremie said in laughter. Jeremie ran towards Xana and leapt at Xana. At that moment Jeremie released a large explosion on himself and Xana. Jeremie! Aelita screamed in horror of what just happened. The others seeing that Hotstreak was knocked out rushed down to help Jeremie. As they got to the crater they saw that Jeremie was badly hurt, more than last time, Jeremie's shirt was shredded up, cuts all over his face and one huge bloody scar across his chest. ''Jeremie, Jeremie are you alright?'' Aelita asked very concerned almost knocked out Jeremie

''Actually, no.'' Jeremie answered in pain. "Look, we finished the Xana vac." Odd said hoping it would cheer him up. ''Too bad, all your work will be in vain!'' Xana said getting up and making a fireball in his palm. ''Hurry throw it! ''Jeremie ordering Odd.'' Odd quickly threw it at Xana and the ghost in Hotstreak was sucked into the Xana vac. Hotstreak then fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Come on guys we need to get Jeremie to the factory!" Aelita said with much concern in her voice. "Why?" Jeremie asked. "So we can get you to Lyoko."

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	11. Wish Granted

**Wish Granted**

"I can't go to Lyoko, I need to operate the super computer!" Jeremie said. " Yumi can operate the super computer, and your badly hurt and in Lyoko you can't die" Aelita said concerned. "Ok, let's go." Jeremie said not going to put up a fight to refuse.

_**At The Factory…….**_

Aelita helped Jeremie into a scanner and gave him a kiss and told him she'd see him in a minute. "Transfer Jeremie!…Transfer Aelita!…Transfer Ulrich!" Yumi said sending them to Lyoko. A moment later Yumi sent Odd to Lyoko

_**In Lyoko…….**_

Jeremie was materialized in Lyoko and it was all new to him. He wore a green shirt, a blue vest, and black pants. His weapons were energy blasts and rods that would come out of his palms and his special ability was to shoot energy blast into the future. As his friends were materialized in Lyoko he noticed Aelita. "She is beautiful in Lyoko and in the real world" he thought to himself. He finally snapped out of daze and saw that Yumi materialized their vehicles. Jeremie created his own vehicle, a rocket bike. His vehicle had two seats so he asked Aelita to accompany him. She gladly accepted and they were all on their way to the tower. "Ok guys you have to get to the north of the sector so I can get you to Sector 5". They all got to the north of the sector fast and Yumi entered the code. "Ok, here it goes!" SCIPIO. The transporter appeared and brought them to sector 5

_**At Sector 5…….**_

They arrived in sec.5 and since Jeremie was new to this he felt like puking just like Odd who felt sick every time he went to sec.5. Ok guys the countdown has started you have 3 minutes to find the key. As they reached the core they saw that the design was that the key as at the other side of the room but there were 10 creepers on each side of the room. As Ulrich and Odd got ready to fight they were stopped by Jeremie saying "Don't worry guys I can take them all on!" Jeremie said in a cocky voice. Jeremie quickly shot two energy beams and destroyed two creepers. All creepers then went all out on Jeremie and fired multiple shots at him. Jeremie easily dodged all shots and destroyed five more creepers. Jeremie then fired a giant energy beam at the remaining creepers and they disintegrated. "One minute left guys!" Jeremie not even caring shot a rod at the key and the room was reset. Ok guys lets, Aggghh!" he screamed in pain as a creeper shot him in the shoulder. "Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled as he destroyed the last creeper. " Oh my gosh!" Aelita yelled as she saw that Jeremie was dripping blood from his shoulder. "Jeremie, what's going on!"

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	12. Final Stand

**Final Stand**

"Jeremie, what's going on!" Aelita asked horrified. Jeremie waited a second to gain his cool and finally told them "It's my life Avatar, I never finished it, so if I die here I'm gone forever." "Jeremie you lost 20 life points out of 110" Yumi said "Hey Jeremie how long does the Xana Vac. hold a ghost?" "It holds a ghost about an hour, so we have about 20 minutes left!" Hurry guys the main tower is in the next room!

_**Main Tower Room…….**_

"The tower should be a mile ahead" Yumi said. "Yes I can see it, lets go" Aelita said happy that it would be over soon. "Don't cheer just yet, there's an extremely powerful monster coming your way, but I can't tell what it is!" Yumi said with fear for her friends. The monster appeared but it was a monster they all feared, **Xana **

Xana appeared but he didn't take his real form, mockingly he took the form of an anti-Jeremie. "Ah, Jeremie Belpois finally we meet, face to face." Xana said with a smirk on his face. "Enough talk, let's go!" Jeremie said pissed off. "Actually no, I will be observing the fight, you will fight my new monster!" After that said Xana turned into a Samurai about Jeremie's height. Jeremie quickly launched an energy beam at the Samurai. The Samurai pulled out his Katana (Japanese sword) and easily deflected the beam. "Give up, you can't win!" Xana yelled in laughter. Jeremie very angry started to glow a white aura and the Samurai was pushed into the digital void. "Yumi what just happened!" Jeremie said in confusion. "Um….I guess you can use your Big Bang powers in Lyoko." Yumi said. "Aelita, run to the tower, I think he's coming back!

"Guys it's been an hour, Hotstreak's coming back!" Yumi said in distress. "Don't worry Yumi I've entered the tower" Aelita said as she reached the first level of the tower. "Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, the Samurai's coming back!" Yumi said as the Samurai jumped back in front of the others. "Goodbye! The Samurai said as he devitalized Odd and Ulrich by slashing them across the chest with his katana. "Now it's your turn Jeremie Belpois!" Xana said as he rushed towards Jeremie getting ready to cut through him with his blade. "Yumi I'm almost done with the tower" she said as she entered the code. **CODE: LYOKO "**Yumi I've entered the Return to The Past Program, it will activate in 1 minute" As Xana rushed towards Jeremie ready to cut him up Jeremie lifted his hand and blasted the Samurai in the head. Jeremie was too late the Samurai had stabbed Jeremie right the stomach. As the Samurai was devitalized he just said "Game Over". As Jeremie fell to the ground all the scars he had in the real world appeared on him. As Aelita ran out of the tower she saw that Jeremie was on the floor covered in blood. Aelita ran over to him expecting to see an expression of pain. As Aelita got over to Jeremie she saw that he had a smile on his face, one last smile for the one he loved. As he took his last breaths he only said "Aelita I love you….."

_**In The Real World…….**_

Hot Streak had broken into the super computer room and launched a fireball at Yumi. Just as the fireball was a inch away from Yumi everything froze and a bright light covered the factory and Yumi yelled "Return To The Past Now!"

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	13. Return To The Past Now

**Return To The Past Now**

**_At The Vending Machine……._**

"Yumi are you ok?" Ulrich asked considering she was almost fried by Hotstreak's fireball. "Yeah, I'm fine, but how's Jeremie, he almost got killed in Lyoko!" I'll go check on him." Aelita said running towards Jeremie's room. "When do you think those two are ever goanna get together?" Odd said. "Who knows?" Ulrich said. "I know, right now." Yumi said with a smirk on her voice.

_**Outside Jeremie's Room…….**_

"Jeremie!" Aelita yelled in happiness as she saw him walking out of his room to meet the others at the vending machines. Jeremie saw Aelita running towards him. As Aelita came in front of him she put her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate open mouth kiss. Jeremie had no idea she was going to do that, but he enjoyed it just as well. They pulled apart as their lungs gasped for air. "Jeremie" Aelita said. "Yes Aelita?" Jeremie asked. "I love you." Aelita said with a smile on her face. "I love you too Aelita." Jeremie said with a smile on his face. "C'mon let's go meet the others." Jeremie said lost in Aelita's eyes. "Let's."

**The End**


End file.
